


What We Do In The Shadows

by Mrs Otome (Hollywithaneye)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Kissing, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywithaneye/pseuds/Mrs%20Otome
Summary: Sometimes, you have to save your demon from himself - even if that means taking drastic measures. Mammon/Nonbinary MC(Prompt fill from the Tumblr charity initiative 'Dirty Does Good' - "Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys")
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	What We Do In The Shadows

“No, you can’t - look Mammon, you have to carry the one here.”

You rubbed at your temple, trying to stave off the slight twinge of a headache that threatened as you squinted over Mammon’s shoulder at the absolute mess he had made of his math homework. Again. 

“That’s stupid. I don’t see why ya can’t just…” Mammon made an abrupt sound and scribbled his pencil over the page in sharp frustrated strokes, blacking out the last answer he’d attempted. “Forget it. I don’t need math anyways. Make enough money and you can just pay someone else to do your math, right? And this face -” Mammon pointed at himself and flashed you a winning grin. “This face is priceless.”

You stifled the urge to roll your eyes as you slapped the cover of your textbook shut, the sound louder than you’d intended against the quiet murmur of the cafe. It was always like this with Mammon - any time you offered your help, he would drag his feet as if it was him that was doing you the favor by having his bacon pulled out of the fire. 

Which, to be fair, this _was_ Mammon. He probably did think it some kind of honor to be his patsy.

The demon in question shoved his chair back a bit and hooked a heel atop the table, long legs crossing at the ankles as he arranged himself in what you recognized by now as one of his umpteen ‘modeling’ poses. Carefully crafted to look as if he didn’t care a whit, when you knew he absolutely did. 

“I’m going back,” you stated bluntly. Exhausted by his lack of effort, and disappointed in both him and yourself. You’d been wrestling with your interest in the demon from almost the beginning, it seemed...but moments like this reminded you of just how little he took much of anything seriously, and you weren’t keen on being just another stroke to his ego. “You’re on your own here, Mammon.”

Mammon, who had been mid-sip of his boba, immediately began choking. “Wh-what?! You can’t - nobody walks away from _the_ Mammon!”

“Watch me.” You slung your bag over one shoulder and turned your back on him, headed for the door.

“Hey. _Hey!_ ” Mammon shot up from his seat, the chair falling back onto four legs with a clatter that drew stares as he pushed in front of you. “Ya can’t leave me. I’m leavin’ _you_.”

There was a scuffle at the entrance, the two of you jockeying to be the first through it childishly, when you felt Mammon freeze beside you. Glancing up you saw his gaze fixed outside the door, the saffron tint of his glasses not dark enough to hide the way his eyes widened. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit_ …” you heard him hiss under his breath, and then his hand was clamped around yours and he was dragging you as he dashed towards the back exit of the cafe, ignoring the cries of the baristas and staff in the tiny postage-stamp kitchen. It was all so sudden, so surreal, that for a moment you didn’t even react - not until he slammed open the door and you both stumbled into a dingy alleyway behind the building, the brick here stained and greasy from the hood vent that lent the stale air an even heavier edge of cooking oil to bludgeon you with.

“Stop. Mammon, stop!” You tugged on his hand where yours were still joined, forcing him to turn and look at you. “What is going on?”

His free hand raked through his hair, netting sulfurous lamplight in the pale strands as his gaze darting about uneasily. “We can’t stop. Those guys…” He pulled you back into motion, sidestepping discarded boxes that had crumpled in on themselves over days of rain. “There were some people I recognized outside. The sorts of people ya don’t wanna be found by.”

The tiny splinter of unease in your stomach dug itself in deeper. “Mammon, seriously. What guys? You have to tell me what is going on. What kind of scuzzy scheme are you wrapped up in now?”

“Scuzzy?” For half a moment, Mammon stopped and turned toward you with narrowed eyes. “Me!? They’re the scuzzy ones. Going on and on about letting me borrow some money, and then throwing a hissy fit and fallin’ in it over some kind of ‘fine print’.” He dropped your hand to crook his fingers in air quotes, making a soft sound of disgust in his throat as he did. “I can read. I did read. It ain’t my fault they made words look like a few ink smudges at the bottom of the page!”

You drew a deep breath, and contemplated counting backwards from ten. Very, very slowly. “So let me get this straight. You found someone dumb or sleazy enough to lend you money, but you didn’t read the terms, and you’re being harassed by...some kind of loan sharks now? Honestly Mammon, why don’t you just suck it up and ask Lucifer for help. I’m sure he could straighten this all out in no time.”

“What? Ask Lucifer for…” The rest of his sentence dissipated into sputtered indignance. “I don’t need his help, I can run circles around those stupid idiots and their stupid muscle. The Great Mammon’s got this.”

You wondered if your arched brow adequately conveyed your disbelief, and decided to cross your arms for good measure as well. “Right. Yes. So then why is it we’re hiding out in this enchantingly fragrant alley again?”

Mammon had the good grace to squirm slightly under your sharp stare. “Well that’s...we’re…” he stumbled.

“You know what? Nevermind. Let’s just go,” you sighed. You were too tired to deal with this right now. Far too tired to be caught up in another of Mammon’s disaster schemes - you only wanted to get back to your room and pretend that you had normal friends, for at least five minutes.

Uncharacteristically subdued, Mammon trailed along behind you silently as you stomped a path between the grimy puddles, turning down a second alley in the direction you hoped was the one you needed to head back to the House of Lamentation. Lost in your own irritation until you drew close to the mouth of the narrow path and heard voices - angry ones. Accompanied by their angry looking owners, a handful of burly demons that could almost have put Beel to shame prowling past the entrance along the sidewalk outside, casting sharp gazes about.

“Shit,” Mammon swore again. “That’s them.”

They moved away, but you could still hear their faint graveled tones as they lingered nearby, and knew it was only a matter of time before they saw the two of you.

“Go back to the cafe.” Mammon suddenly barked. “Dunno why ya followed me all this way anyways.”

“Mammon, you dragged me here!”

“Yeah, well, I thought you might be useful. But I thought wrong, you’re just in the way,” he retorted. The words stung briefly, until you sucked in a breath to work past the sensation and noticed the tension about his shoulders that always prefaced the moment he was about to do something stupid. Stupider? Stupid by even Mammon standards.

Idiotic, but probably brave in his own twisted way. Like pissing you off enough that you left him to deal with those thugs alone.

An exasperated wave of affection washed over you. “Oh no you don’t.” You shoved him back into the inky recess of a nearby alcove that shielded you both from sight, hard enough that the air left him on a soft grunt as his back crashed against the building.

And followed through with a kiss.

It wasn’t pretty, or elegant, or even well thought out, really. For a moment, it was just the startled mashing of mouths together, and beneath the handfuls of t-shirt you had grabbed you felt Mammon stiffen with shock.

“Wh-wh-what…?” He pulled back far enough to stammer, blue eyes flown wide and a blush spilling across his cheeks charmingly as his voice shot up to nearly a yelp. “What are you -”

“For once in your damned life, Mammon, just shut. _Up_ ,” you hissed, recognizing that he was mere moments away from causing another scene and desperate to distract him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

You threaded the thinnest cord of command through the words, but suspected you wouldn’t need to tug on it. Were proven right when he surged forward a tense heartbeat later, his head lifting from the brick wall behind him to seal his mouth over yours as his fingers tangled in your hair.

He tipped your head up, tongue flitting along the seam of your lips almost shyly, as if begging for entry - a plea you gladly answered. Startled by the rush of heat that uncoiled from deep in your belly to pulse underneath your skin with every hard pound of your heart as you swallowed down the faint taste of tea that still lingered in Mammon’s mouth.

He kissed exactly the way you’d expect the embodiment of avarice to. Greedily, frantically, his mouth never landing in one spot for long. On yours for a moment and the next on your jaw. Moving hot and wet down your throat, drawing on your flesh to lave his tongue along it, his breath coming in feverish waves across the skin he left damp before finding your lips again. Mammon kissed you as if you were something that might disappear in the moment between one blink and the next...as if he had to consume everything you were before you somehow slipped through his fingers. As if this moment was as ephemeral and mercurial as the favor of Fortune herself.

A small whine of need climbed in his throat, and at the same time that he crowded even closer you pushed him harder against the unforgiving wall, desperate to feel his body fitted against yours. Your fingers clawed for the hem of his shirt to rip it free of his pants, needing to test the heat of his skin where it blazed against your palms. The taut plane of his stomach skipped beneath your fingers as you dug your grip into his waist and pulled, and he came willingly, wedging one toned thigh between yours where you could feel it flex deliciously as he shifted his weight to cup your backside with an approving wordless murmur.

Your wandering touch found its way up to his chest, scraping nails over the tight points of his nipples, and with a grunt Mammon arched his hips to grind the hardening ridge of his arousal against you. Sloppily and off-center, but all endearing enthusiasm.

Finding the triangle of muscle that strained alongside his neck, exposed by the slide of his disheveled t-shirt, you closed your mouth over it and bit down just as you worked a hand between the two of you to palm Mammon's eager cock. Grinning around the reddening mark you were suckling onto his flesh as you felt a shudder rip through him to fly free as a roughened groan.

“Mammon,” you panted, when you finally wrenched yourself away from the allure of his warm skin pliant beneath your tongue, every breath laced with the expensive cologne you knew with a certain satisfaction that you now smelled of too. 

“I -” His eyes drifted open slowly, hazed and punchdrunk, their blue depths still backlit with desire as he searched your face from a whisper away. A cocky smirk slid onto his, but you could sense the fragility lurking behind it. His grin little more than a house of cards, waiting for one wrong move to collapse into disarray. 

“We should go.”

And the whole thing crumpled - for the brief moment he let you see it, at least, before he propped up a sneer that looked as if it cost him dearly. You didn’t miss the way his hands hastily smoothed his clothes back in order, as if trying to erase what you had done. “Damn right, I dunno what you were thinkin’, human -”

You cut him off, before he could misunderstand you any more. “No, I mean…” Stepping in again, you offered him a hand and a loaded smile, and watched as the hope flared painfully bright in his gaze again. The way the slight shake in his fingers settled as he laced them tightly between yours touched something warm and fledgling in your chest. “Let’s go finish this somewhere else. And you can show me what I already know - that my Mammon is the greatest.”

“Your Mammon?”

You waited, as you fell into step comfortably beside each other, for the inevitable quip about owning a human instead, but it never came. Only a tiny sound, like the swallowing down of a hitched breath, and when you looked over the crimson dusting Mammon’s cheeks was bright enough to put to shame the Devildom’s dark dour sky.


End file.
